Di que me amas
by Majinesan
Summary: Christa Renz ha gastado 16 años sin hacer ningún amigo y sin tener novio. Un día, ella golpea a uno de los chicos más populares del instituto, Ymir Lindholm, por un malentendido, aunque parece que a partir de ahí, a él comienza a gustarle. YumiKuri


**N/A:** Estoy de vuelta luego de tanto tiempo que no escribía YumiKuri (tantos recuerdos) aquí les traigo una historia basado en un anime. El que adivine qué anime es, se lleva un premio.

Espero les guste mi nueva historia, hasta el próximo capítulo.

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

" _El conejo que teníamos como mascota ha muerto. Parece ser que comió algo malo"_

" _¡Debes ser responsable!"_

" _Vi a tres niñas arriba de la jaula del conejo"_

" _Christa estaba…"_

" _Come cualquier cosa, así que sólo dáselo"_

" _No fui yo…yo no…hice nada…"_

" _¿Por qué…todos…?"_

Despierta en su cama abriendo los ojos lentamente y se da cuenta que fue un mal sueño cuando era niña sin decir una palabra sólo se levanta y sale de su habitación.

Buenos días, Bella-dijo saludando a su hermoso gato de pelaje blanco que se encontraba acostado en el sofá

Luego se metió a la ducha preparándose a otro día de clases, dejando que las gotas caigan sobre su piel mirando al piso pensando en nada en concreto hasta que el sonido de la voz de su madre la hace reaccionar.

¡Christa, no desperdicies el agua!

Al escucharla simplemente cerró la ducha y no dijo nada saliendo a cambiarse.

Puse las campanillas de viento afuera…se siente como si fuera verano, ¿cierto?-dice su madre mientras desayunaban

Em, pero, ¿no es tarde para que lo sea?

Más vale tarde que nunca. Todo inicia en algún momento

¿Qué es eso?-dice Christa desconcertada

Una frase de una canción-dijo su madre sonriéndole

Sí, sí-dice Christa a punto de dar un bocado pero escucha a su gatito ronronear y pegarse a sus piernas buscando la atención de su ama

Ah, no has comido-dice la rubia sonriendo y acariciándolo

Luego de desayunar la chica se subía la cremallera de su larga falda, tomaba su reproductor de música y lo guardaba en su mochila. Mientras tanto su mamá igualmente rubia se arreglaba para ir al trabajo hasta que escucha a su hija despedirse.

Me voy, mamá

Ten cuidado, hija

Christa esperaba sola el metro con los audífonos puestos escuchando música a todo volumen lo usaba como propósito para no escuchar a nadie. A metros de distancia de ella, unas chicas la miraron y se burlaron de ella por suerte ella no pudo escuchar.

Llegó a la escuela simplemente caminaba por los pasillos sin hablar con nadie, era una chica solitaria que no le importaban los demás ya que en el pasado había sido humillada y traicionada luego de eso pasaron 16 años y no ha tenido más amigos.

Christa-dijo una chica deteniendo su rumbo-me enteré que nunca has tenido novio antes-la rubia simplemente la miró y no dijo nada la ignoró siguiendo su rumbo

Creo que esa pregunta fue muy entrometedora-dice otra de las chicas pero ella ya no estaba prestándoles atención y sólo escuchó las risas distantes

 _La verdad es, que no he tenido amigos en 16 años. Ha sucedido lo mismo cada año._

 _Solo un par de veces, cuando estaba en un grupo, convenientemente podía llamarlos "amigos". Pero me di cuenta de algo: Solo saldrás lastimado si tienes amigos. Y eso es lo que no necesito._

Simplemente, ¡ayer fue increíble! Yo trataba de quedar bien, ya que esas chicas son muy lindas y tienen pechos grandes, pero todas estaban interesadas sólo en ti-dijo un chico alto de cabello café

Oh, ¿de verdad?-dijo la persona a su lado que también era alta de piel morena con pecas

No actúes como si no lo hubieras notado-dijo de nuevo el chico frunciendo el ceño ante la actitud de su amigo-sin duda, una de las más lindas tenía sus ojos puestos en ti-dijo ahora un poco celoso

La persona a su lado sólo río ante las habilidades de observación de su amigo-lo lamento, hombre-dijo sonriendo

Así que, ¿le diste tu número?

No

¡¿Por qué?!-dijo su amigo irritado-en serio, ¿por qué?

No tengo por qué darle mi número telefónico-dijo su amigo desconcertado

Que linda chica y de verdad quería tu número telefónico, ¡qué desperdicio!-dijo el rubio y lo miraba decepcionado

¿En serio? A mí me pareció como cualquier otra chica-dijo indiferente

Su amigo le lanzó una mirada y él alzó las cejas de confusión ante esa mirada misteriosa

Eh…como era de esperarse del chico más popular de la escuela, tratando a todos por igual: Ymir Lindholm

¿Estás siendo sarcástico?-dijo Ymir notando la intención de su amigo-eso déjamelo a mí-rió

¡Ymir!-escucharon el grito de una chica y ambos se giraron

¡Sasha!-gritó el amigo de Ymir abriendo los brazos esperando el contacto de una piel suave junto él que nunca llegó y quedando en esa posición

¿A dónde fuiste anoche?-dice la recién llegada abrazada a Ymir y luego lo soltó mirándolo-te llamé pero no respondiste-esperaba respuesta

Fui a cenar con unas compañeras

Debiste haberme invitado

Lo lamento, lo haré la próxima vez-dijo el chico pecoso otorgándole una sonrisa. En realidad Ymir no era chico pero por su actitud poco femenina y como vestía el uniforme masculino sus amigos decidieron referirse a ella como un chico, algo que no le molestaba en lo absoluto ya que era un chico tranquilo y sonriente.

¿Lo prometes?-prosiguió la chica-entonces la próxima vez iremos al karaoke-dijo sonriente

Por supuesto-le devolvió la sonrisa

Entonces, nos vemos-dijo ésta despidiéndose

Ymir al verla irse, se dirigió de nuevo a su amigo-Jean, ¿qué estás haciendo?

El nombrado reaccionó-¿tratas de alejarme de Sasha?

¿Ah?-respondió el moreno confundido

Jean se giró de repente enfrentando a su amigo-¡Sasha es mi ángel! ¡Sólo piensa en sus senos!-dijo sonrojado e Ymir cambió su semblante a uno serio

¿Es todo lo que te importa?

¡Claro que no! No es solo eso, ella es…-no pudo terminar la frase porque sintió que se tropezó con alguien y se giró

Disculpa….lo siento-dijo y se dio cuenta que fue una chica y ésta lo miró con enojo, ante esto él respondió-no fue a propósito

Ella simplemente se levantó sin decir nada y se alejó dejando a los chicos desconcertados

Qué raro-dijo Jean reaccionando primero

¿Quién es ella?-dijo el otro chico aun mirando la dirección donde se había ido la chica

¿No la conoces? Se llama Christa Renz y está en la misma clase que yo. Pero siempre está distante y nunca habla, no la entiendo para nada-decía Jean y al sentir que su amigo no decía nada se lo quedó mirando y él simplemente estaba aún mirando el mismo lugar.

El moreno sonrió- _ella es…interesante_

Sonó la campana de cambio de clases y los corredores estaban repletos de estudiantes que iban a sus respectivas clases, mientras Ymir estaba con unas chicas y su amigo Jean

Me pregunto por qué estamos teniendo una asamblea tan temprano-dijo Jean quejándose de aburrimiento los demás lo miraban.

¡Chicas!-Se emocionó al ver a unas chicas tapándose con faldas cortas correr por las escaleras y las siguió también corriendo

¡Detente!-gritó una de ellas-¡Jean, pervertido!-gritó otra

Si no les gusta, usen faldas cortas

Oye, estás siendo grosero-venía atrás diciendo Ymir, las chicas al verlo se dirigieron hacia él

Ymir, escuchamos que saliste con unas chicas. Fue una cita a ciegas-dijo una de las chicas

No-respondió. Las chicas siguieron lanzándole preguntas al azar dejando a Jean solo y él solo miraba la escena celoso.

Pero se giró al ver que una chica de falda larga subía las escaleras, le llamó la atención así que decidió seguirla-pero ¡qué raro una chica con falda larga! Es atractivo a su propia forma-dijo para él mismo y estiró el brazo detrás de la chica.

Ymir miró a su amigo y se dio cuenta que tocó la falda de la chica y salió detrás de él

Oh, era Christa-dijo decepcionado y escuchó a su amigo detrás

Oye Jean, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?-dijo Ymir y sin darse cuenta por estar discutiendo la rubia se había girado a lanzar una patada que fue directo hacia él lanzándolo escaleras abajo y que por suerte no se lastimó mucho. Las chicas de antes gritaron su nombre preocupadas y se acercaron a él incluyendo a Jean mientras que el pecoso sólo miraba sorprendido a su atacante

Sigues diciendo que no fue a propósito…-dijo-¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!-ahora alzando la voz-¡eres persistente, idiota!-lo miraba irritada e Ymir la miraba sorprendido

¡Muérete!-dijo de nuevo la chica alejándose

Ymir, ¿estás bien?-dijeron las chicas acercándose y él simplemente se echó a reír

Hombre, eso duele-aún reía y su amigo lo miraba confuso

¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?-dijo ante la reacción de su amigo

Él simplemente sonreía- _Christa Renz…_

Al finalizar el día Christa se levantaba de su pupitre tomando sus cosas y saliendo, a lo lejos unas chicas la miraban con desprecio-¿Qué sucede con esa actitud? ¡Qué persona tan grosera!-murmuraban para ellas mismas pero la rubia ya había salido.

Fue a buscar algunos cuadernos en su casillero y al abrirlo encontró una nota que leía

 _¡Discúlpate idiota! ¡Patear a alguien es lo peor que puedes hacer!_

 _Christa…_

¡Christa Renz!-escuchó una voz se giró y era Ymir saludándola. Se veía en su mano la herida por el impacto de la patada que le había proporcionado instantes antes-hola-dijo el chico y ella simplemente recordó el momento y lo miraba acercarse

¿Qué es lo que quieres?-soltó la chica

Quiero disculparme

¿Disculparte? ¿Por qué lo harías?

Lo haría, porque fue algo que mi amigo hizo-pausó y luego dijo-el que tocó tu falda, escuché que está en la misma clase que tú

Bueno, no hablo mucho en clase

Él siempre hace lo que quiere, pero no quiere decir que sea malo. No te agrada de todos modos, ¿cierto? Lo lamento, Christa-dijo y ella se sorprendió. No esperaba que alguien se disculpara con ella

Bueno, aquí mismo…Me disculpo por haberte pateado-dijo la chica y al escuchar eso, simplemente se empezó a reír

Lo lamento-dijo aguantando la risa-es un poco sorprendente, después de todo

Christa al verlo reír se molestó Ymir se dio cuenta de eso así que dejó de reír-Lo siento, en serio-dijo rápidamente

Está bien

Pienso que eres interesante-soltó de repente haciendo que la chica girara el rostro

¿Interesante? Dices que es divertido burlarse de mí, ¿cierto?

Eso no es lo que quise decir…Siento que eres el tipo de chica que me gusta

No lo entiendo

¿Cómo debo decirlo…?

No quiero escuchar-dijo la chica alejándose de él

A Christa le encantaban los gatos, cada día antes de regresar a casa alimentaba un gatito que estaba en la escuela y ahí lo mantenía en una caja pero no se lo podía llevar a casa porque ya tenía uno. Luego de alimentar al gato tomó su camino a casa como todos los días

Oye-dijo una voz y era Ymir de nuevo asustando a la chica y acercándosele

¿No habías terminado ya?-dijo la rubia

Seamos amigos-dijo él sonriendo

¿Eh?

Intercambiemos números-dice el moreno sacando su teléfono

Se sonrojó ante la petición y respondió-No quiero hacerlo

Entiendo-dijo él y sacó un papel escribiendo-toma, llámame cuando quieras-dijo dándoselo

Christa lo aceptó y metió su mano en su bolsillo sacando una curita-aún te duele la mano por haberte pateado, ¿cierto?-dijo se la dio y él aceptó sonrojándose un poco

Gracias-dijo y le regaló la más cálida de sus sonrisas haciendo que la rubia se sonroje-Nos vemos luego-dijo de nuevo el moreno y Christa reaccionó para salir corriendo de ahí

El alto la miraba alejarse confundido y se dijo a sí mismo-me pregunto si me odia ahora…

En el camino Christa se quedó pensando en el chico y recordó su hermosa sonrisa volviendo a sonrojarse- _Así que hay gente que puede sonreír así-_ pensó y borró el rubor en su rostro pensando en otra cosa

¡Christa!-dijo el moreno saludándola sonriente al verla, pero ella simplemente lo ignoraba. Luego en la salida-¡Christa!-ella lo volvió a ignorar

Oye, Christa-dijo siguiéndola

No digas mi nombre-contestó ella

¿Por qué no puedo decir tu nombre? Estuve esperando

No me sigas. En primer, lugar no dije que te llamaría

Aunque sea un momento

¡Odio los teléfonos celulares!-dijo mientras bajaban por unas escaleras yendo al patio

Eh, ¿no hablas con tus amigos?

En ese momento que dijo eso ella se giró deteniéndose y mostrándole el celular-No tengo amigos, mira solo mi casa y mi trabajo. Las personas solo me traicionan, la escuela es un lugar donde se depende de los demás. Es como una casa de muñecas, pasan el rato junto pretendiendo ser amigos. Pero cuando les conviene, simplemente te abandonan-terminó de decir.

Cuando ella estaba a punto de alejarse rápidamente él respondió-¡no todos son así!

Ella se giró y con una expresión más relajada sólo respondió-lo son…No necesito amigos-al decir eso salió corriendo alejándose de ahí

El moreno se quedó ahí suspirando hasta que escuchó que lo llamaron-Ymir, ¿qué haces afuera?-dijo Jean

Nada

Ymir vamos al karaoke, lo prometiste-dijo Sasha sonriendo

Cierto, vamos-dijo sonriendo mientras caminaban hacia los corredores de la escuela

Esto será divertido, además que irán chicas lindas-dijo Jean

Ya vas otra vez Jean con tus malas intenciones-dijo Sasha

Mientras conversaban alegremente por lo lejos había una chica bajando las escaleras y que miraba a Ymir frunciendo las cejas de color rubio y luego miró apartó su mirada

Lamento hacerte trabajar hasta tarde

No se preocupe, hasta mañana

Christa salía de su trabajo y sentía que alguien la miraba al girarse se dio cuenta que había un tipo que la estaba esperando, se asustó un poco pero tomó coraje y empezó a caminar rápido, se dio cuenta que la estaba siguiendo así que aceleró el paso. Se giró, no lo vio. Se volvió a girar de nuevo y lo vio. Por suerte había una tienda cerca y se metió ahí.

Se asustó un poco y tomó su teléfono llamando a casa- _es el mismo hombre que va todos los días a la tienda-_ pensó mientras escuchaba el timbre pero no contestaban el teléfono- _¡mamá contesta!_ \- pero no hubo respuesta. Miró afuera y aún estaba ese hombre ahí, sin saber qué hacer recordó el número de Ymir y sacó el papel sin más opción marcó.

Ymir es tu turno-dice una chica entregándole el micrófono

Oh, gracias-sonrió pero escuchó su celular-perdona-dijo y se dio cuenta que era un número desconocido

¿Hola?-dijo el pecoso contestando

Um, soy yo, Christa-dijo la otra voz nerviosa con tono bajo

¿Christa? ¿Qué sucede?-dice confundido de escuchar a la chica de esa forma

Necesito tu ayuda

Al escuchar eso el moreno se levantó antes de salir se disculpó con sus amigos y salió corriendo de, ahí dejando a todos perplejos. Mientras escuchaba las indicaciones de la rubia se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba. Al llegar a la tienda buscaba a la rubia pequeña y la encontró escondida acercándose a ella

¿Qué sucede?-dijo jadeando por esa corrida

Ese hombre de afuera-dijo y el chico miró hacia afuera encontrándolo-siempre va donde trabajo-prosiguió-ha estado siguiéndome-Ymir lo seguía mirando

¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?-preguntó ahora fijando su atención en ella

30 minutos aproximadamente

¡Esto es acoso!

No sabía qué hacer, mi mamá no respondía y por eso te llamé-decía la pequeña pero se dio cuenta que Ymir ya no estaba ahí y lo miró en la caja pagando algo y se acercó a él-¿Ymir?-lo llamó

Lo siento, necesito algo para refrescarme-dijo mostrándole un helado y luego se acercó a ella-vamos, ya sé qué hacer-dijo y puso su gran brazo en el hombro de la menor mientras salían de la tienda.

El hombre aún seguía ahí mirando su celular y al escuchar que la puerta de la tienda se abrió miró a la pequeña rubia con el gran moreno al lado acercándose y descaradamente preguntando

Tú…¿Quién eres?-pero ninguno de los dos dijo algo

Christa-dijo el alto y ella giró su rostro para mirarlo-Te amo-al decir aquello la pequeña se sonrojó y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba junto a los labios de Ymir besándose. Al reaccionar abrió los ojos y un montón de recuerdos llegaron a ella perdida en su mente e hizo lo que su instinto le decía.

Por otro lado Ymir en medio del beso abrió los ojos y le lanzó una mirada fría y asesina al hombre sospechoso y éste al sentir la mirada se fue de ahí enojado al ver eso el moreno se fue separando del beso.

 _Me besó…no sé qué clase de destino es…_

Se fue-dijo Ymir un poco más serio y mirando a los lados. Regresó su mirada a la rubia-¿Christa?

 _Yo…por primera vez…_

Ymir se sorprendió al ver los ojos brillantes y el rostro sonrojado de Christa

 _Mi primer…beso…_


End file.
